Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 32 (Collecting treasure)
Collecting treasure is the thirty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be a paleontologist and makes a dinosaur bones puzzle. *CHARLI says the bones names. *KELLIE brings some flowers but they make Chats sneeze, so they find a flower press to keep the flowers. *CHARLI's roses are wilting, so she finds how to keep the petals. *TIM has got an amazing sound collecting machine, he can put different sounds together and turn them into music. *CHARLI collects different movements in her mind. *KATHLEEN counts how many trophies, friendship bracelets and crazy hats she's got. *CHARLI dances to get a trophy. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who loves sport and collects posters of her favourite sport stars (Kathleen the gold-medal swimmer, Nathan the best cricket player and Charli the gymnastics champion), and one night Kellie dreams that the sport stars come alive. Gallery Nathan S3 E32.png Charli S3 E32 1.png Kellie S3 E32.png Charli S3 E32 2.png Tim S3 E32.png Charli S3 E32 3.png Kathleen S3 E32.png Charli S3 E32 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E32.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Skeleton bones rattle and shake Legs and arms quiver and quake Pelvis and hips swing side to side Back bone bends, ribs on each side Put them together, alright With a skull on the top Do the skeleton Doing the skeleton bop. Skeleton bones rattle and shake Legs and arms quiver and quake Pelvis and hips swing side to side Back bone bends, ribs on each side Put them together, alright With a skull on the top Do the skeleton Doing the skeleton bop. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Word play Fantastic flowers so colourful and bright I love to collect them and keep them protected I put them in my flower press, I know they'll always look the best Gerbera, wattle, camellia too So wonderful to find and keep, they'll always look like new. Fantastic flowers so colourful and bright I love to collect them and keep them protected I put them in my flower press, I know they'll always look the best Gerbera, wattle and camellia too So wonderful to find and keep, they'll always look like new. ;Body move #02 Fantastic flowers so colourful and bright I love to collect them, to keep and protect them. Fantastic flowers so colourful and bright I love to collect them, to keep and protect them. Fantastic flowers so colourful and bright I love to collect them, to keep and protect them. ;Making music Making sounds and put them into Tim's magic collecting machine Making sounds and put them into Tim's magic collecting machine Make a sound, that's what I say Then I can listen to it many day Making sounds and put them into Tim's magic collecting machine. Making sounds and put them into Tim's magic collecting machine Make a sound, that's what I say Then I can listen to it many day Making sounds and put them into Tim's magic collecting machine. ;Body move #03 Making moves and put them into Charli's memory right up here Making moves and put them into Charli's memory right up here. Making moves and put them into Charli's memory right up here Making moves and put them into Charli's memory right up here. Making moves and put them into Charli's memory right up here Making moves and put them into Charli's memory right up here. ;Puzzles and patterns Collecting and counting lots of things Things here, things there, bits and pieces everywhere Make a list of what I've got In my collection quite a lot. Collecting and counting lots of fun things Bits and pieces, bits and pieces everywhere Make a list of what I've got In my collection quite a lot. ;Body move #04 Let me show you how to iggle piggle There's nothing to with, you just shake and wriggle Wriggle your hips, pat your tummy Nod your head, sucking lips Let me show you how to iggle piggle There's nothing to with, come on, try. Let me show you how to iggle piggle There's nothing to with, you just shake and wriggle Wriggle your hips, pat your tummy Nod your head, sucking lips Let me show you how to iggle piggle There's nothing to with, come on, try. ;Sharing stories Sport, sport, sport, it's so much fun Cheering from the sideline when the game's begun Sport, sport, sport, it's so much fun Cheering all the heroes when the race is won. Sport, sport, sport, it's so much fun Cheering from the sideline when the game's begun Sport, sport, sport, it's so much fun Cheering all the heroes when the race is won. Sport, sport, sport, it's so much fun Cheering from the sideline when the game's begun Sport, sport, sport, it's so much fun Cheering all the heroes when the race is won. Sport, sport, sport, it's so much fun Cheering from the sideline when the game's begun Sport, sport, sport, it's so much fun Cheering all the heroes when the race is won. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about dinosaurs Category:Ep about bones & skeletons Category:Ep about puzzles Category:Ep about names Category:Ep about colds & sneezing Category:Ep about allergies Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about pressing Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about roses Category:Ep about petals Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about Jock the dog Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about awards & trophies Category:Ep about bracelets Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about posters Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about cricket game Category:Ep about gymnastics Category:Ep about ribbons & bows